


juicy juice

by veritably



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drama, F/M, M/M, in which bambam is the pimp he's always dreamed of becoming, pornstar AU, tags and rating updated as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably/pseuds/veritably
Summary: Porn industry veteran and #1 fan favorite Park Jinyoung is wildly successful in his career and depressingly unsuccessful in every other aspect of his life. Enter his new coworker, who changes every part of the equation.





	1. Thai twink fXXXed HARD in korean chinese gangbang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funnygirl212x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnygirl212x/gifts).



> dedicated to melissa, who doesn't like kpop, doesn't read rpf, doesn't even read e-rated fic, but loves me enough to beta my first fanfic for me. she would hate to be publicly associated with this work, so of course, I had to gift it to her. also, immeasurable thanks to [mia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/pseuds/subsequence), [cel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/ryliner), and [aj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatovance/pseuds/chatovance), who also beta-ed this chapter and who were enthusiastic enough about this AU that it got me off my ass. celestino, my first and best fan, eat your heart out.

Bambam's office was the nicest one in all of headquarters. Which was to be expected, considering Double B, Inc., was named after him. But then again, everyone had gotten the same, very generous decorating budget soon after Jinyoung's ass in that one tentacle simulation had gone impressively viral.

Well, Junior's ass, actually. But that was beside the point. The point: Bambam's office, well-lit and spacious, would have been nice even with a life-size cutout of G-Dragon and a patchwork quilt of rejected Gucci patterns. What was unexpected was that he hadn't brought in either of those. Bambam had chosen to decorate his space with tasteful, muted colors and potted plants, and he'd even barred entry to his cats (with the occasional exception made for Pudding). The result was a (mostly) fur-free professional zone for investors and employees alike. Jinyoung hadn't been in here many times since the upgrade, and he stared at the pretty ivy outgrowing its pot as Bambam repeated the same spiel for the seventieth time.

"You understand this is a big step, right?"

"Mhm." Jinyoung is pretty sure it's a money plant, his mother used to grow the same kind.

"There are no takebacks from here. Once you rebrand, you can't go back without alienating your audience even further."

"Hmm." Bad time to be thinking of his mother. Then again, any time was a bad time, really.

"And you have to be prepared for the inevitable backlash. Your fanbase is very attached to Junior—once you ditch him for Jinyoung, you have to expect that you'll lose some fans."

"Mm." He focused on the mesmerizing swirls of the leaves, white on green, letting them replace all thoughts of his family.

"It's a big step for your self-image as well as your career, so don't hesitate to reach out to Fei if it becomes necessary. Do you have her number or do you want her card?"  
  
"Mmmn."

"...Well. At least now you'll be the old fart onscreen that we already know you are in real life."

"Mhmm."

"We'll zoom in on your wrinkles to accentuate. And I mean the ones on your face, not your asshole."

"Yep."

There was no response for a beat too long, and Jinyoung peeled his eyes away from the greenery to see the scowl on Bambam's face.

"What, do you have hearing loss, too? Jinyoung-hyung! Pay attention to me!"

Ah. There it was, the "hyung." A good sign his patience was slipping. Jinyoung slid a hand into his pocket and surreptitiously fiddled until he could press the TALK button, blinking at Bambam all the while. Slowly, coyly, in the way he knew Bambam hated.

"I'm so sorry, Director Kunpimook. I was just...enthralled by your svelte voice." He paused delicately. "You must forgive me for rousing you, for your dulcet tones are loveliest in anger. I hear the choir boys from the 32nd floor recording studio envy your range. They would gladly sacrifice appendages to hit those high notes."

"What do you _mean_ , I thought they didn't do that anym—wait, there are choir boys in this building? On the floor directly _below_ _us_ —wait. Wait. Shut up. Did you hear what I was saying about Fei?"

Damn. Bambam was getting too good.

"Fei?"

"Of course you didn't, what did I expect." Bambam sighed, settling back into his seat. "Wang Fei Fei used to work for miss A productions a while ago. You probably remember her signature pink wig."

" _That_ Fei? The one who everyone in our department called FiFi for _months_? She was so quiet that she never corrected us! I think she knew that the pink pageboy made her look a little like a poodle." Jinyoung still felt guilty about it. She'd been awfully nice the handful of times she'd hung out with them, and for how killer her legs were, she really hadn't gotten very far in the industry. The question was, then—

"What is she doing back in porn?"

"Like I _said_ , she isn't with us as an actor. Fei just finished up her clinical psych degree a month ago. In another month, you're going to ditch Junior forever and become Jinyoung on a permanent basis. It might not be a big deal. Or it might be, considering how you like to pick holes in your self-esteem."

In eight years of employment at Double B, Jinyoung had developed finely-tuned survival instincts. He carefully shifted onto his left buttcheek and hoped against all hope that it was enough to end the call.

"—If that happens, I'm asking you to talk to Fei, who we've hired part-time as our company psychologist. She's your shrink."

If that walkie-talkie wasn't off, and the other end of the line heard his name and the S word in the same sentence.

It was time for him to go.

"Bambam," Jinyoung interrupted. "I really appreciate your concern. Really, truly. I'll definitely pick up Fei's card. But any further discussion here about my emotional well-being is a tad too personal, I think. It's, well. Unprofessional."

At that, Bambam suddenly, magically wilted. His shoulders slumped and even the little plant next to him seemed to droop.

Jinyoung eyed him dispassionately. If it got him out of a conversation he hated, he wasn't above this. He wasn't above most things. And just as he'd expected, Bambam dropped it.

"You're right, hyung. I won't push. We'll have our individual strategy meeting two weeks after your rebranding goes into effect, and if the topic isn’t business, you don't have to mention it." He smiled. "Until we go out drinking, at least. Here, take Fei's info."

Count on Bambam to be a good sport. Jinyoung gave him a small smile back and took the card, satiny and sleek in his palm. "I'll be going then."

"Go. And tell the others I'm going to be busy over lunch break, something urgent came up. Tell them not to bother me until it's over!"

"Yes, boss," Jinyoung yelled back, and cut himself off by shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he was in the hallway he started walking as fast he could while fumbling for the walkie-talkie. It was still on, fuck _him_ , and it emitted a burst of static just as Jinyoung whipped around the corner.

"I gave you enough warning, right? I distracted him as long as I could, but I don't think I needed to. He's busy with his own plans today, I think he's going to skip lunch and spend it schmoozing clients over the phone again. Let's do the thing and feed him some cake before he gets busy. We only have half an hour. Over."

"Yo," Mark replied, and Jinyoung was faintly, temporarily relieved that it was him responding. "We're good. Get over here and we'll call him in. Over and out."

 

 *   *   *

 

Kim Yugyeom didn't hold anyone or anything sacred. Which was a problem if you were an enemy of his, and especially if you were a friend. Jinyoung was both, and therefore completely unsurprised by the unearthly loud cackle that greeted him when he opened the door to the wreck room. Today the place was living up to the pun.

"Ah, Jinyoung! We're not good enough for you anymore?" Yugyeom put a hand over his heart. He pouted up at Jinyoung, and it was not cute. "Ranting over tequila sunrises and bad karaoke really isn't cutting it? I'm shocked. I can't believe you're ditching us for a _professional_. And here I thought that singing girl group songs together would fix your trust issues for sure!"

"Hush, Gyeom," Jackson said, but his eyes were dancing. Jinyoung molded his face into the most deadpan expression he could hold and stared at them both as he unbuttoned his shirt. So what if he was a mopey drunk. So _what_ if Genie was the greatest bop of all time to get shit-faced to. There were worse ways to deal with stress.

"Anyone can ask for professional help at any time, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Jackson continued sagely. "What _is_ shameful is when someone offers it to you, and then you rudely turn on them and pick at their insecurities. _That_. Actually embarrassing."

" 'Unprofessional,' really, Jinyoungie, you know Bammie's touchy about being taken seriously. He even redid his office and left the kitties at home. You only get away with manipulating him because he respects you so much!"

Youngjae was one to talk about manipulation. His tone was maternal, both chiding and gentle, but when Jinyoung finished pulling his undershirt over his head, his smirk was just the same as Yugyeom's.

"First of all, seeing how we have only twenty-three minutes left, aren't you glad I ended the conversation when I did? I had to find some way to get Bambam in full Double B mode off my back, so stop judging me. Second of all, Bambam gave me the _option_ to go to therapy _if_ I need to. Which, I don't. Lastly, he hired Fei to help everyone in the company, not just me!"

It was the wrong thing to say. Jinyoung was now just in his tiny patterned briefs, with his hands on his hips, in a room full of men laughing at him.

"The most amazing, incredible part of all this," Jackson wheezed, "was realizing that the new employee you drunkenly met at the 2014 Solstice party...and then...and then....introduced to everyone as FiFi. Is now. Dr. Wang Fei Fei, your shrink. The one and the same."

"Oh my god, when you were talking I didn’t even realize who Fei was, but I knew FiFi sounded familiar! She did a bunch of collabs with Double B while she was with miss A, and we miscredited her name every time. She never corrected us," Mark said. Because his betrayal stung the most, Jinyoung glared at him hardest. Mark grinned and shrugged. "Sorry Nyoung, but Jackson's right."

"In any case, Bammie is actually _too_ professional to come right out and tell you that he wants you to talk to someone, but he really wants you to talk to someone," Youngjae said, and Mark, a regular Brutus, added, "You don't like to talk about that kind of stuff with us until you're hammered."

"You're too wrapped up in your work, Jinyoungie. You're always so anxious and upset when a release doesn't do as well as the others, even though you've already built this amazing career. You beat yourself up over it so much."

"I've met so many weirdos at this company in the last year, but you still take the cake," Yugyeom concluded. His eyes were silk-soft, and his long lashes made him look like a cow, as usual. Jinyoung reached out, tugged his ear, pinched Youngjae's cheek, too, for good measure.

His own cheeks were warm, and it was probably showing. He sighed. No way forward but through.

"I know that I'm...obsessive over work. And I'm aware that there's so much crap wound up into that, you don't have to imply it, I _know_. But I'm making some changes, starting with my stage name. And you heard me. I took Fei's card."

"And for that, I'm proud," Jackson said, and he came over and kissed Jinyoung's cheek. He'd stripped down to his underwear as well, and it was hard to be upset when he could see Jackson rising up to his toes to wrap himself completely around him. Jinyoung squeezed his hand in response.

It was Mark who finally interrupted the moment. "Seventeen minutes left," he announced. He bent over to arrange the suction-on dildos.

Jealous bitch. If Mark wanted to be part of the love fest he could’ve just said so. Jinyoung took the opportunity to pat his butt as he surveyed the carnage of the wreck room.

Truly lurid. If they had been doing this to anyone else, Bambam would have loved it. As it was...it would be a perfectly traditional company birthday.

"Mark, you're taking the photos, right? Jackson, let's angle ourselves this way for maximum impact—yes, arch your back, that's good. Youngjae, where do you want to stand? Under the screen? For symmetry?"

"Sure! And I think if I pretend to kiss this life-size poster like this...it's a good visual. Are we prepared then? Should I call Bambam?"

"No," Jinyoung said. He cast his eyes meaningfully at Yugyeom, who was hooking up the HDMI cable.

"Oh! Yugyeomie, I need to, uh, blow up one more balloon. For balance. Feng shui. There has to be an even number of boobies. In nature they come in pairs. Can you call Bammie instead?"

"Hyung! Why! It's weird for an intern to call the boss!"

"That's funny, I thought Bambam had everyone in this room on speed dial," Jackson said cheerfully. He wasn't even straining. God, Jinyoung was jealous of his abs.

"You're the senior intern, Yugyeomie! It's not weird at all! And I'm your boss too! I'm ordering you to call the boss-boss!"

"I can't believe you're still afraid of him, Gyeom," Mark commented. "Just 'cause he pretended to be an intern that one time..."

Yugyeom always turned red so quickly, like a pressure cooker. He hurriedly hit mute on the video now playing loudly, emitting obscene noises, and picked up his phone to dial, huffing angrily all the while.

"Put it on speakerphone," Jinyoung said. He couldn't help preening a little when Yugyeom flipped him the bird. "What! It's easier than you telling us what he's saying."

For once, Yugyeom listened to him. Probably because they really didn't have much time left. Jinyoung swept a piece of confetti away with his bare foot and hoisted himself into position on the pole. Shit, how was Jackson doing this?

The ringing stopped. "Bambam?" Yugyeom said into the phone, as tentatively as he ever got.

"Hi, Yugyeom. What's up?"

"Hi," Yugyeom breathed. If his hair had been long enough he would’ve been twirling it around his finger. "I—I really need you to come. Here. To the wreck room. Just for a few minutes."

Unbelievable, this child. Jinyoung met Mark's eyes over his head. Mark nodded, sticking his tongue in his cheek and jacking his fist back and forth toward his mouth. Jinyoung had to bite his lip hard to squash the grin. Yugyeom had signed on as their web dev and IT intern, but with that come-hither voice, anything was possible.

Bambam's voice was still sounding tinnily through the speaker. "I'm really sorry Yugyeom, but today's just a bad day for me, I don't have time to chill at all, I'm backed up in meetings until six—"

"No, no, I swear! It's not—we don't need an extra player for a co-op or anything like that, it's important!"

"...How important? I've got a one-on-one soon, there's a guy coming at—"

"It's! Very! It's very important! It's basically...it's...it's..."

"Yugyeom, please be clear, I don't understand what's going on. I have to welcome someone at the front—"

Yugyeom frantically turned around and looked at them, making distressed little motions with his free hand. "Emergency," Jackson stage-whispered at him, and Jinyoung found himself agreeing. They were in too deep to back down, and it wasn't as though it would take long anyway.

"Emergency, sir! It's an emergency! Please come as soon as you can!" Yugyeom's voice kept climbing until it was positively shrill. He had apparently reached his Bambam interaction quota for the day, because he slammed his phone down and buried his face in his hands.

"He's going to hate me. I'm gonna get fired," he moaned.

"Not a chance. He'll have to rush to his meeting, but he'll know right away that it wasn't your idea. And besides, he likes you, even if you're scared of him," Jackson pointed out. Jinyoung watched with interest as Yugyeom's face burned an even brighter contrast against his pale fingers. Mark pried him out a few seconds later, but Yugyeom now seemed to be having a difficult time looking at the images wallpapered across the room. Youngjae took pity and let him retreat to the corner before resuming the video.

Now all that was left was to wait.

"Jackson," Jinyoung said. "I think we can get down from these poles for another five minutes. It's going to take Bambam at least that long to get here from the other side of the floor."

"Jinyoung," Jackson said. "I've already been holding this pose for like, ten minutes. I know you like to ogle my muscles, but I didn't realize it's because you have none of your own."

"Brains over brawn," Jinyoung sniffed.

"Not in our line of work," Jackson replied, and blew him a kiss.

"Junior is a twink, not a beefcake," Jinyoung shot back, but now he had to hold it, and Jackson knew it.

His triceps ached already. He tried to focus on Youngjae's mindless humming instead, and the soft snaps from Mark's camera as he took test shots.

"Hey, Jinyoung."

"What, Jackson."

"I think my pose is a lot harder to hold. Cheater."

"You picked which pose to hold all by yourse—"

"Shh! Shut up! I think I hear footsteps!" Mark hissed. They all fell silent, straining to hear over the quiet sucking sounds of the video.

"False alarm?"

"Maybe, Youngjae, but he should be arriving soon anyway. Gotta stay alert."

"Jinyoung, you're closest to the door. Keep your enormous Dumbo ears open."

"Keep mentioning my ears and I'll tell Bambam it was you who cracked the old database to find the video."

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't be so sure."

"Guys—" Mark started, and then three things happened in very quick succession.

One: Yugyeom threw a dildo at Jinyoung. With spectacular and alarming accuracy, it struck Jinyoung's forehead. It stuck there through the power of industrial-strength suction cups specifically designed to adhere to all types of surfaces: wood, tile, linoleum, carpet, even underwater, for bathtime fun, all for the low price of 29.99!

If Jinyoung was a little hysterical, he couldn't be blamed, because:

Two: He was so surprised that his grip loosened and he slid down the pole, falling to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

Three: The door to the wreck room loudly swung open and hit the wall, knocking confetti to the ground. The dazed-looking man who stood there was not Bambam. He was most likely dazed-looking because he was blinded by the flash of Mark's camera. But his expression didn't change as he peered around the room.

Jinyoung would later reflect that he couldn't be too mad at Yugyeom about the dildo. It was probably because he looked like a depraved unicorn that the man made eye contact with him first.

"I'm. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was supposed to meet Mr....Bambam? At the reception desk? But no one was there yet and I just heard a loud noise..."

 _Hot_ , thought Jinyoung, involuntarily, unhelpfully. These thoughts were dangerous when he was only in tiny, tiny undies. The man had also apparently noticed his outfit, because suddenly he was looking at anywhere but Jinyoung. An unfortunate choice, really, since every other inch of the room was just as explicit.

There was a scuffling noise outside the door. They all looked up to see the man who _was_ Bambam finally, blessedly arrive. They all watched as he caught his breath and then scanned the room, taking in the dick-shaped confetti, the tata balloons, the scrotum cake, the poles and the pornstars hanging off them. The looping video of a younger version of him seductively sucking the life out of a lollipop. The mosaic-censored collage of him in every position possible that covered the walls, the _ceiling_. His coworkers, all clothed to varying degrees. The stranger who was not one of his employees. Who was most likely his lunch appointment.

Bambam turned white.

"Bammie," Youngjae croaked out.

"Bambam," Jackson said, equally hoarse. "It's an emergency, see. A stranger's infiltrated our wreck room."

Poor Yugyeom. They were all going to be fired.

There was really only one thing left to do. Jinyoung took a deep breath, and sang.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Bambam..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is it bambam's birthday? because I started writing this story in MAY, ffs. if i fall off the wagon again feel free to nag me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjpassport). i'm always happy to talk, and character profiles and previews are also up on there! thank you for reading!


	2. Dominatrix punishes pet for cumming w/o permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold indicates korean speech instead of english.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also, it's confirmed: i cannot bring myself to write for any reason other than cel. my lovely talented favorite DORTER, happy belated birthday!!!! i hope you had a GR8 time and since u r now an adult i had to give you a nasty adult gift!!!!! i hope u like this gross lil thing i've done and remember i LOVE YOU SO MUCH. my sweet sensitive girl you deserve the world and i only wish i could give it to you!!

Mark always moved soundlessly, like a cat, or a mouse in the presence of one. He claimed it was something he had to learn as a camera operator, but that didn't explain why he never _stopped_. Jinyoung, jumpy at the best of times, startled and nearly dropped his towel when Mark sidled up to him in the bathroom.

"Fuck! Oh, god. Did you just use your master keys? You couldn't have held it until I was done?"

"Sorry," Mark murmured, knotting Jinyoung's towel for him. "I don't need to pee. I needed a safe place to talk."

Jinyoung exhaled. He cut Mark a glance as he reached for the shaving cream. "Youngjae's still showing the new one around?"

"Not sure. Newbie might be onto onboarding paperwork with Bambam by now. Didn't want risk any chance of being overheard." _Not after the birthday fiasco_ , he didn't say, but the hunch of his shoulders said it for him.

Jinyoung groaned quietly. Birthday pranks at Double B had been standard fare since before his time. He couldn't remember it ever going so terribly wrong. "It would have been completely fine if he hadn't been early," he mumbled. His voice was muted by the steam still pouring out of the shower, fading away like so many excuses in the face of Bambam's stony silence.

Officially speaking, they had faced no punishment. Bambam hadn't called HR, because HR would have fired them on the spot. The head of human resources for Double B and miss A was a chillingly professional woman who didn't know or care about their office birthday traditions, and Jinyoung had long suspected she had a vendetta against Bambam. If the glint in her eye during inspections meant anything, Mina wouldn't hesitate to deprive Bambam of all his best employees, all in the name of _protecting his privacy and assets from potential business partners_. As if Bambam's flat ass and adventures in gonzo porn weren't open secrets in the industry already.

Bam himself had decreed the wreck room off-limits, indefinitely. Which meant that, unofficially speaking, they were on thin fucking ice. No breaks for otome games, nor for impromptu sing-a-longs with the downstairs choir, no remaining definitively spermless sanctuary to scarf down a quick bite. Their website was looking sleeker than ever now that Yugyeom was going on fewer bagel runs. That, though, might just have been fueled by the fear of the abyss Bambam had instilled in all of them.

The baby hairs on the back of Jinyoung's neck stood up at the memory. Once, it was an affectionate nickname for Jackson's butt. Now, _the abyss_ was how they referred to Bambam's dark, deadened eyes, nearly pupil-less in his anger.

Bambam was too fair to fire anyone for participating in the same prank war he had started. And where Mina wasn't involved, there was a certain degree of job security associated with being an extremely bankable porn star. But _fuck_ if Jinyoung could remember any of that when Bambam was boring through them all with his razor-toothed customer service smile. His black hole of a gaze had sucked all the light and air out of the room.

Ironically, the very cause of the whole fallout had rescued them from it. Bambam's 1:00 PM appointment had awkwardly cleared his throat, and then immediately flinched as the full force of Bam's expression landed on him. But he was apparently made of sterner stuff than that because, somehow, miraculously. He smiled. Jinyoung could remember it clearly. The man put out his hand to shake, and smiled into the face of the void.

"I didn't know it was your birthday. Happy birthday, Director."

Bambam blinked, caught off-guard. He shook the offered hand.

The abyss flickered. Petered out.

"Thank you. I'm very sorry for all this commotion, JB. If you'll just follow me this way—"

"It's really impressive that your office goes all-out to celebrate. That kind of work culture is hard to find," JB said, edging a bit to the left. He was still firmly grasping Bambam's hand, and the other had to shift with him to keep his balance.

It dawned on Jinyoung that JustinBieberman was trying to cover their asses. He couldn't literally, but he had moved just enough to hide the accursed video from Bambam's vision. Yugyeom, always so attuned to their boss' every step, had already leapt for the remote and button mashed until he found the mute option. Jinyoung wasn't about to look the gift horse in the mouth. He gripped at the dildo stuck to his forehead and started tugging.

"This," Bambam was saying, "definitely isn't representative of our office culture. It's just an old prank that's gotten out of hand. Please don't pay it any mind; every one of us is completely professional when the cameras roll."

He had gone still in the doorway. Jinyoung could see his shadow and its fingers curling and uncurling, almost imperceptibly. Bambam was always tightly-wound, over-polished around bigwigs and investors. Many of them didn't work in the industry. They had a way of subtly sneering at a director who had once let other men fuck him for an audience.

It had made Jinyoung extra grateful for the light note in JB's voice as Bambam steered him toward the offices. And it was why Mark was snorting at him now.

"Suck it up. We were lucky it was a weirdo like him instead of some snob."

Jinyoung whined a little, in the way he only allowed himself to around Mark. "Are you sure we can't pin it on him?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you _sure_ sure? Because if enough people agree on something doesn't it make it right? I know people like to use World War II as a counterpoint, but you have to consider that everyone outside the Axis Powers thought Hitler was wrong, and that was the majority of humankind, so if we all agree that it was definitely his fault—"

"Yeah, yeah. We all knew this birthday prank was going to be the most dangerous, since we have so many people in the office now. And we did it anyway, _in the wreck room_."

"Yugyeom with his fucking multimedia—"

"It was always going to be a shitstorm. Face it."

"What, so, you're willing to call a ceasefire?" Jinyoung challenged. " _You're_ going to stop the tradition, when Jackson peeled all the stickers off your snapback collection last year? When he was abroad for this birthday and his next one is almost a year away?"

Mark paused. "I mean, we could just stop after him."

"As if we fucking could! His birthday comes after Autumn Solstice; if we ruin his life we have to ruin Yugyeom's, Youngjae's, _and_ yours first! And thus, the vicious cycle begins anew!"

"Stop yelling, dickweed, you're getting your shaving foam all over me. And your spit. Ugh."

"Don't flick me, that's the least questionable bodily fluid I've sprayed on you—"

"Probably, but shut up. I'm here to speak to you _without anyone hearing us._ "

Jinyoung opened his mouth again, but Mark expertly, furiously subjected him to a purple nurple, muffling him with a slim hand when he yelped. Jinyoung vindictively licked his palm, and made another pained noise when Mark wiped it on his forehead.

"I can't believe you still have this dildo hickey. Youngjae has his work cut out for him covering this up."

Jinyoung sulked. Before he could rub at the welt that he knew was perfectly centered above his brows, Mark leaned up and pushed their bangs together.

"Now. You're done whining. Have you thought about this at all beyond blaming mystery man?"

Jinyoung was close enough to feel his breathing. For a moment, he imagined that he could feel the breeze off Mark's lashes fluttering. Mark Tuan was truly a beautiful person, and it was lucky for Jinyoung's career that he only worked behind the camera. If he—

" _Nyoung._ "

"No, I don't know why Bambam hired him so quickly. Sorry to disappoint."

"Nothing through the grapevine?"

Considering that the usual grapevine was just Bambam, who had been an ice queen the whole week: "Nothing."

Mark looked around furtively, as if said queen could spawn in the bathroom. The next time he spoke, it was directly into Jinyoung's ear.

"Seven days from first meeting to hire. That's unheard of, so I had Yugyeom look at his audition tapes. _Nothing_."

It was Jinyoung's turn to lean in. " 'Nothing?' He didn't do anything when they asked?"

"No. Nothing, as in there's no tape."

He stared. "There's been only one person who didn't have to audition."

"Right. And Bambam was a guaranteed hit. He was famous since he was an amateur. So..."

"So how good must this guy be in the sack," Jinyoung said, slowly.

"There's that, but also. If that's the case, why don't I recognize him? Everyone who screws their way to fame is a household name here. But I don't even know what he goes by."

Interesting. Fresh, juicy gossip, ripe for the picking. He no longer minded Mark interrupting his enema time. He was quiet as he put on his bathrobe, and Mark didn't break the silence either as he helped Jinyoung towel his hair dry. Mark always knew when he had to think. He wouldn't get much time to relax for the rest of the day.

In an hour, Junior would officially retire. And Jinyoung would make his debut.

 

*  *  *

 

Jackson could be as annoying as Yugyeom when he put his mind to it. But—and Jinyoung would never say this to his face— _but_ , truth be told, he was very, very cute. There were very few people who could accept dropping out of Stanford and just...dropping into porn, but not only did Jackson do it, he did it well. He kept his sunshine countenance and fluency in four languages and used it to attract a gaggle of rich foreign fans who giggled every time he made crude jokes about visiting Hong Kong. Even now, the Jackson Effect was in full force. A halt in filming usually had tempers running high, but here he was, cracking jokes with the crew and blowing raspberries into Jia's stomach.

He brightened further as Jinyoung and Mark entered. "Director! Are we ready to roll again?"

"Don't call me Director," Mark said, but he sounded a tiny bit pleased. "You tell me. Is he ready?"

Jia looked up from her phone. "No. Lil' Jacky is probably tired from his solo run this morning. Your directorial debut is being threatened by Jackson's inability to keep his hands off his morning wood."

"No! C'mon, I just couldn't get it up thinking about Bambam, he's terrifying. He showed up for a hot second when we started, to warn us to be on our _best behavior_ for Mark's _first time_." He leered at Mark. "As if we aren't always on our best behavior for filming! But then he showed us the _abyss_ , and my boner shriveled."

"It's okay, he should be good now," Youngjae said. "I touched up their make up and provided my other services too!"

"Yes, you did," Jia said fondly. "Thank you for the tingly lube, that was a nice touch. Now do you want to moon Jackson one last time so he and I can get to work?"

"Wait wait wait! Before that, Jinyoung, I have something for you!" Jinyoung winced as Jackson ran for his bag. Sprinting with a semi wasn't comfortable. "Here! I bought these for your debut today. For comfiness and good luck." A pair of fuzzy slippers, pink with curly tails at the back, were thrust into his hands. Pigs. Good fortune in Korea.

He melted a little. Typical Jackson, he must have asked Youngjae or Yugyeom and gone out of his way to buy them. Truth be told, Jinyoung had thought about chickening out, but he couldn't after all. He couldn't let down Jackson and the others. He put the slippers on and wiggled his feet at Jackson in thanks, knowing he would understand what he was trying to say.

 **"They're cute, hyung. They suit you,"** Youngjae said. **"You and Mark-hyung are both going to do great."**

Mark quirked his eyebrows at the mention of his name, so Jinyoung swatted his shoulder. "He said that you're excellent and you're going to be excellent. Roll the cameras, Director."

"Thanks, guys." Mark cleared his throat. "Youngjae? Could you...?"

"Of course! Jia, let me know if you need any more lube, and Jackson, how do you want me?"

"Mm, you don't have to move. Can you just turn around and...just to the right?" Youngjae dutifully put his butt in Jackson's field of vision and clenched for good measure. The camera operators tittered. There were probably going to be a few test shots with his ass in frame.

"Like this?" Youngjae winked at Mark. "Good, Director?"

Jinyoung's mouth twitched. Sadly, Mark was spared answering by the door opening.

Bambam nodded at them briskly. "Don't mind me, keep at it. I just wanted to introduce you to someone between takes. Everyone, please welcome Jaebeom. He's going through orientation right now and he'll be joining us as an actor this month."

Jaebeom had broad shoulders. His cupid's bow was well-defined, but his chin was softer than it appeared when Jinyoung was looking up at him with the skin of his ass plastered to hardwood and just his leopard print thong on.

He tore his gaze away from where Jaebeom was hesitantly smiling at them and muttered a hello to the floor. He'd let Jackson handle the first impressions, since he was never one to let residual awkwardness hinder him. And true to form:

"Is your nose real," Jackson asked in wonder. "It's so beautiful. I want—ow, Bambam! I'm just being honest!"

"Jackson, you sound like you wear a human skin suit. Like an alien. Or a cannibal," Jia said. She slid up off the mattress and shook Jaebeom's hand. "Don't worry, he's harmless. So are we, don't look so worried." She sized him up for a second. "You could probably squash me flat, I'm only 5'5" and 100 pounds soaking wet. Which is a state I never reach if Jackson has anything to do with it."

Jackson made a wounded noise, but Jia's little monologue had apparently broken the ice, because their new coworker had broken into a gummy smile perfectly befitting a manic pixie dream boy.

As though compelled, everyone smiled back.

Through his grin Jinyoung caught the already-smitten expressions worn by Youngjae, who had spent the morning with the new one, and by Jackson, who was a filthy harlot. Say what you would about Bambam's leopard prints, but his taste in men was stellar. The seven day hiring timeline was looking more and more reasonable.

"Hi," said Jaebeom. "I go by JB professionally, but you can call me Jaebeom."

"Hi, Jaebeom," everyone chorused back. Jinyoung stared at his aesthetically pleasing nose instead of his white, white teeth and hoped it made him immune to his powers. 

There was silence for an entire second before Mark spoke. "It's nice to meet you, Jaebeom. My name's Mark, I'm...Bambam's probably explained a little about our roles already, right?"

"Yes, you're the cinematographer? And Youngjae mentioned that he's make up director?"

"Yeah! We'll be together a lot, for wardrobe and styling before every shoot. And fluffing too," Youngjae said. Sweetly. Little flirt. "Everyone on our team runs double and triple duty! Mark does the CGI and special effects too, and he's actually making his directorial debut today!"

"Oh, congratulations! Sorry to interrupt on the big day."

"No, no, not at all!" Mark was probably inwardly flailing. "I'll let the rest of the core crew introduce themselves too." Definitely flailing.

"I'm Jackson! I do het and gay. And a lot of solo activities, since I like to travel!"

"Jia. I'm part of the core team at miss A next door, but I'm here a lot too. Let me know if you ever need any dirt on Jackson."

"I'm Jinyoung. I've only done gay. I cam too, same as Jackson."

"Jinyoung and Jackson are being modest by not mentioning it, but they're our #1 and #3 ranked actors within Double B. We rely on them a lot for feedback, suggestions, and training. They're two of the best people to ask questions to if you get stuck."

Jinyoung hadn't been expecting Bam to praise them so soon following abyss exposure. He looked up in surprise and made direct, uncomfortable eye contact with Jaebeom. Shit. Double shit. It was definitely rude how quickly he looked away. Now he'd have to say something to gloss it over.

"Jackson is definitely the one who gets the most views. He just has his own independent channel. His viewers are split between our site and his."

"Can it, Nyoung, wear your title loud and proud."

"Well, it's definitely true that Jackson's contract is non-exclusive for solo activities. He's a special case, though. He's been here a long time and proven his ability to be successful in both ventures. You should ask him about that if you're interested. For now let me take you to meet Yugyeom, he's our IT and web development intern—"

"Wait wait wait, what about you, Bammie?"

"Jaebeom's already met me," Bam said dismissively, his eyes already scanning past them. "Ah-ah-ah," Youngjae tutted, grabbing Bambam's arm. He whirled dramatically and gestured at his boss like a magician. "Bambam, who is now our Company and Film Director, is still the #2 ranked actor, despite retiring from performing on set three whole years ago! He's amazing! Also constantly sleep-deprived, but amazing."

"I really had no idea you were managing the company in addition to being so prolific with your releases. How do you even do it?"

It wasn’t noticeable unless you really knew him, but Jaebeom’s words made the tense lines around Bam’s eyes relax a hair. "I think it would have gone south much sooner with different people. Honestly, it's only possible because our team is so well-balanced."

"If you're familiar with Bam's work, you're already familiar with a lot of the actors," Jackson chimed in. "The only one of us who's very different onscreen is Jinyoung."

Jaebeom's dark eyes were back on him in a heartbeat. "Really? I've seen a few of your scenes. They all seemed very genuine. They had you play a lot of similar characters, but you made it feel interesting and distinct every time. You've really mastered becoming the young, playful lover." He was speaking so seriously, like a movie critic, that he startled when everyone laughed. It took him a second to relax and give his own striking smile once again.

Jinyoung forced a smile back. Jaebeom was definitely going to be disappointed if they ever worked together.

The same thought had probably occurred to Bambam. "Jaebeom has a background in film, and he's going to help us break into new categories and genres. Because of that, his roles probably won't overlap with Jinyoung or Jackson's. But I have a lot of confidence in him. I'd be willing to bet he could give you two a run for your money."

"That sounds like good news," Jinyoung said.

Every single pair of eyes in the room was on him before he finished the sentence.

"It does, huh," Jackson said. He was looking at Jinyoung with the frank, puppy-like curiosity so characteristic of him.

Next to him, Bambam's gaze was inscrutable. His brown eyes were leached of their usual warmth.

Jinyoung dug his feet into his new slippers. They really were comfortable. He watched his toes wriggle.

"Yes," he said. 

 

*  *  *

 

They had put up a banner on Jinyoung's channel with the announcement. As expected, not everyone had taken the news well. He was at 6,503k subscribers, down 20.6k from last week. He was sure that some names that had been there from the very first week, from the very beginning, were gone. Now that he wanted to drop the pretense of being a twinky, submissive, psuedo-teenager, they'd dropped him too.

It made his stomach feel sludgy and strange every time he thought about it. He didn't want to think about it now, and he fought to put it out of his mind. Right now, what he needed to do was unscrew his favorite strawberry-scented lube. Dip his fingers into it. Slip his fingers between his legs. Let the video pick up on how his breathing changed.

He sighed, let it draw out long and exaggerated. When he played to his strengths, no one could do this as well as he could. 

He arched one foot and used it to point the camera towards himself. It was time to greet his audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [melissa why won't you lov e me](https://flic.kr/p/2boNcyA). jk melissa is a wonderful beta who asked me at least 2 dozen times WHY I WASN'T UPDATING and if i had ABANDONED MY READERS. the sad truth: i had a good 2/3rds of this chapter written last year, but i went through a terrible time when i thought my writing was terrible and everything in general was terrible. i just couldn't bring myself to post. i'm so sorry about that, but the good news is that i'm about 1000 words into the next chapter, with no writer's block in sight. hmu on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jjpassport) if you'd like updates on progress, or would just like to talk! thank you for reading!


End file.
